The Road Not Taken
by muvilv
Summary: Based on poem by Robert Frost. Short and reflective from all the Gundam pilots' point of view and the two choices they face shortly before Operation Meteor.


> This poem was required reading when I was in seventh grade, a long time ago. I remember it well, because my teacher made us memorize it and recite it in front of the class and public speaking, at the time, was not my forte! At the time, it didn't really mean anything to me, till I grew up a bit and got out of college, had a few experience in life, etc., etc. 

> Every person, whether you think now or not, will have to make a choice in life which path to take. Whatever path you choose, whether it's "the one less traveled by" or not, you have to remember that on a road there's only one way to go, forward. And, you will always ponder "what if", no matter what decision you make.

> Anyway, I was driving down the road recently jamming to "White Reflection" and decided to take a different route then the one I usually do. For some strange reason this poem came to my head again and I was thinking about how the pilots had to make very difficult and spontaneous decisions throughout the series that would affect the outcome of the war.

> I think this poem exemplifies well their thought process behind some of those decisions they had to make. 

> Enjoy!

__

Original Gundam Wing story by

Hajime Yadate & Yoshiyuki Tomino

Gundam Wing is Copyright to

SOTSU AGENCY. SUNRISE. ANB. 1995

Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing characters and their respective names and likenesses are trademarks of 

SOTSU AGENCY. SUNRISE. ANB.

> "The Road Not Taken" original poem by Robert Frost

**

> Robert Frost's

> THE ROAD NOT TAKEN

> By JZK

**

> T

WO roads diverged in a yellow wood,   
And sorry I could not travel both _

> I stood there and thought about it for a moment. A moment that lasted only a few seconds but seemed to last for hours. I only had two options. Why does life always throw you only two options? Why not three or four? It's always two! It's up to me then. I can take the damn thing or I can end it right now.

_

> And be one traveler, long I stood   
And looked down one as far as I could   
To where it bent in the undergrowth;

_

> I can accept sacrificing my own life. But I will not be turned into a murderer! But wait? What about the lives of the colony citizens? What about the little ones? I didn't think about them. The ones who can't even pronounce the word "Gundanium", how do you explain war to them? A war took their happiness and innocence and murdered it with the same hands that took their parents. What will happen to them? Who is going to lead them through this chaos to a better day? Does my life really matter that much?

_

> Then took the other, as just as fair,   
And having perhaps the better claim,   
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;

_

> Lying inside that capsule is a freshly paved path all laid out for me. Why does, all of a sudden, this other undisturbed trail tempt me so? As a pilot and a soldier of this Gundam, I will be responsible for many human sacrifices. But, how do you accept sacrificing the lives of others? A murderer of innocents, is that all I'll ever be? Is there nothing more? Just a mere soulless machine with no heart and no remorse for the weak. I guess there's no room for humanity for people like me. I wouldn't need to worry about all that if I just end it here. But then, the people and the children will continue to suffer. Who will ease their pain of their living then? How can I be so selfish about my own life?

_

> Though as for that the passing there   
Had worn them really about the same,   
And both that morning equally lay

_

> Do I let men decide the fate of the colony citizens with their fierce weapons and deadly arms? Or, should I lead the people of the Earth, who are so disattached from the madness in outer space, to their doom with my bloodthirsty hunger? Has revenge become our only drive that we can no longer disassociate the immorality of it all? Men with guns came knocking on our door, and this is our way of answering it? That's what I am. I am their sacrificial lamb being sent to set an example for all of humanity. Just as well. My life has had no meaning up until now, nor will it then or after I destroy all the weapons including this one. So what difference should it make what path I take? 

_

> In leaves no step had trodden black.   
Oh, I kept the first for another day!   
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,

_

> The reality is, is that I was chosen to pilot this god of steel, this god of death. Every person will be in awe of it and coward down before I hear their last confession. I will be the only one who'll take this very first step and the very last step, because I would be the least suspected. There are people who have sacrificed their lives, their energy, time, and resources just to train me. It would be my duty to serve their justice against those unrighteous. To free all people like them, who have mourned over their loved ones and free their souls from further tribulations. If things get really bad I can always go back to my original plan. No one will ever know who I was, or really care. Just one pull of the trigger or self-destruct button, it's that easy. But you know?

_

> I doubted if I should ever come back.   
I shall be telling this with a sigh   
Somewhere ages and ages hence:

_

> Who am I kidding? I know things will never be the same ever again, no matter what happens. Even if I do decide to end my meaningless life later I will have already started something. A world wide panic and catastrophe that I won't be able to stop not even with my own life. Perhaps then the people of the Earth and in the colonies will remember the tragedy of war once and for all. Perhaps this is the only way to get their attention. That's what I will do. I know there will be times when I'll think back to this moment and the path I could have taken and ask, "You fool, why didn't you just do it then and saved yourself a lot of grief?" Then I'll tell myself and remember :

_

> Two roads diverged in a wood, and I--   
I took the one less traveled by,   
And that has made all the difference.

**_

> Duo

_**: That I wanted to suffer for all the people and children of the world who deserve to live in a world of peace and build a new future. **

> Quatre

**: I brought this upon myself to cry, sweat, bleed, and fight, so they wouldn't have to. **

> Heero

**: Life is cheap, especially mine. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one. **

> Trowa

**: So people will remember…so people will never again forget. **

> Wu Fei

**: I will cause bloodshed like none they have ever seen or will ever see again and then all of the world will weep… and regret it!


End file.
